DESCRIPTION (APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT): Residential relocation during early adolescence disrupts existing peer relationships at an age when experiences with peers are thought to play important roles in social and emotional adaptation. The proposed study is intended to examine the impact of relocation on the course and nature of adolescents' experiences with peers and to assess the relationship between these experiences and psychological adaptation. Long-term objectives include determining whether preventive interventions are indicated following relocation at this age and identifying specific targets of intervention. Three specific objectives are proposed. The first is to assess the nature and duration of changes in experiences with peers brought about by relocating from one community to another. The second is to examine factors influencing the development of peer social networks following relocation during early adolescence. The third is to examine relationships between experiences with peers and adolescents' social and emotional development. A longitudinal, prospective design is proposed. A total of 240, 12 to 15 year-old adolescents will participate, including 180 who begin the academic year in a new school due to a change of residence and 60 who have been residentially stable for at least two years prior to the study. Each adolescent will be assessed in September, November, and April during the academic year. Information will be collected in home-based interview/questionnaire sessions with the adolescents and their mothers. Information regarding pre-move peer relationships will be obtained during the first measurement period, with reports of post-move experiences gathered during the second and third periods.Research questions involving change over time will be assessed using analysis of partial variance procedures whereby variance associated with initial levels on dependent measures is removed as a first step.